


This is Our Foundation (No Matter How Many Cracks it Has)

by Dokuhan



Series: Our Crooked House [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd And Erica, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Derek is a Good Alpha, Family, Future, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Feels, Recreational Drug Use, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles and Derek are stubborn, coming together, only slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles started noticing there was something not quite right in May. </p><p>Sometimes, the start of something new can be a little shaky, but that doesn't mean you can't work with what you have. After a surprising bit of news, Derek and Stiles take this lesson to heart and start working with their rather strange (and slightly dysfunctional) pack to create their own little family.  </p><p>A story about coming together and how family doesn't always mean blood relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles started noticing there was something not quite right in May.

School had finally let out for the year, but he was still already pretty busy between taking a pre-calc class at BHCC and his part time job at the bookstore. Sure the supernatural had fallen to the way-side, a welcome relief after the kitsune fiasco and the incubus scare (which, luckily or unluckily turned out to be a “normal” serial killer), but that didn’t change the fact that Stiles was still an 18-year-old with a life.

It all began on a Friday morning, he had sacked out pretty early the night before because he had been _just so tired_ and could barely stand by the time he got back from work, almost falling asleep in his dinner a couple of times. He woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing and groaned as he reached over to pick up, only to drop it to the floor as he saw the time.

_10:10AM_

He was an hour late to class.

“Shit!” Stiles cursed as he scrambled to get out of bed, “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” He untangled himself from his sheets with only a little bit of struggle to grab a pair of pants and a shirt off his floor, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness as he got up to pull the shirt over his head. “Oh...crap.” He swallowed thickly and dropped back down onto the bed. The sudden waves of tiredness he could handle, but those dizzy spells - not so much.

It had been going on for the past two weeks, waking up still exhausted, getting dizzy if he moved too fast, and...well...painfully sensitive nipples. But he didn’t talk about that part, because a man has to keep some semblance of dignity. And there was nothing more undignified than having to say that wearing a shirt was turning into a painful experience.

He couldn’t help but remember his mom, when she first started getting sick. She had been tired all the time, got nauseated if she smelled something even slightly off, felt aches and pains almost everywhere...it made worry build in the pit of his stomach. Stiles didn’t know if he could handle putting his dad through all of that again, even if it was just a scare.

Stiles flopped back onto his bed (and totally did not wince when he bounced a little too hard) and reached for his phone on his nightstand. After getting through the couple of texts from Lydia and Danny asking where he was, if he was coming to class, and if he was okay, he pounded out a quick message to Scott.

_To: Beam Me Up Scotty!  
Hey, meet up after work?_

Why bother going to a doctor first when he had a werewolf best friend to sniff him out?

* * *

 

Scott always knew how to make him feel better, because when he showed up later that afternoon he came loaded down with pizza, chips, and some of the best ganja ever.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Stiles said, taking the pizza boxes out of Scott’s hands. It smelled amazing, even with the grease overpowering the rest of it. “Marry me, Scott. Let’s run off to Vegas and find an Elvis impersonator and become Mr. and Mr. Stilinski.”

“Only if you have enough wolfsbane so I can enjoy it too.” Scott closed the door behind him, giving Stiles a look, “And how come we’re taking your last name?”

“Because it’s alliterative. Stiles Stilinski, Scott Stilinski - work with me here.” He started up the stairs towards his bedroom, Scott following not too far behind.

“Stiles isn’t even your real name though! And _that’s_ not alliterative with Stilinski!”

“Well it doesn’t work well with McCall either, so obviously we’d still have to stick with Stilinski.”

He could practically hear Scott rolling his eyes by the time they were sitting on his bed. He dropped the pizza boxes onto his desk and took the shopping bag of chips from Scott. “Wolfsbane and stuff is in the closet if you wanna grab it. Don’t grab the bong, I think there’s a crack in it.”

Stiles opened the top box and grabbed two slices, folding them together and taking a huge bite. “Oh my god...” he muttered around his full mouth, “I’m starving. I ate an entire pack of bacon earlier.” He didn’t mention the bag of cookies and carton of milk that came after. Or the leftover tuna pasta salad. Or the slightly questionable protein drink he found in the back of the fridge.

“Dude! You weren’t kidding about cracking this!” Scott said from the closet, crawling out with a baggie of wolfsbane and a pack of rolling papers, “Did you throw it against the wall or something, jeez.”

“Oh shut it.” He swallowed the huge bite of pizza in his mouth and took another, plopping onto his desk chair. “Start rolling, Wolfbreath.”

Getting high always made things easier. It made his brain slow down just enough and his normal levels of anxiety even out. His panic attacks had lessened when he started smoking and just having something to do with his hands and mouth made him just a little less hyperactive. There was less of a chance of getting cancer from weed than there was from cigarettes. So, kind of a win-win? After the first hit, an hour seemed to pass like a minute.

He watched as Scott leaned back against his pillows, blowing a couple of smoke rings - another skill Stiles could never pick up. Not only was his best friend a super-powered, werewolf Jesus, he was some kind of smoking guru. So unfair.

“Aw man...” Scott said through the haze, his voice just this side of hoarse and eyes lidded, “I missed this, not, like, just because it took a long time to figure out how to make it work, but...y’know, it’s been so busy.”

“Yeah, I get you.” Stiles looked at his own joint, shrugging as he took another hit. He tossed the roach into the ashtray he’d placed next to the pizza boxes and coughed a little. It was now or never, he figured, and better to get it out now. “So, uh...I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Scott blinked slowly and looked at him, and for a second Stiles thought the words hadn’t reached Scott’s brain, but then he swallowed and blinked a few times - trying to hold onto what little sobriety he had left. “What do you mean?” he managed to choke out, his face doing that thing it always did when Scott worried.

He leaned back in his seat, playing with the ashtray and not really looking at Scott, “I’ve been really tired...like, I’ll sleep for nine or ten hours and feel like I just closed my eyes or I’ll put a few books away at work and feel like I need to sit down.” The ashtray almost fell off and he reached over to grab it, “Dizzy too. I get up to fast and get disoriented, I almost fell down the stairs yesterday because Dad forgot his keys and I needed to run down to let him in.”

“Maybe you have the flu or something? How long has this been happening?”

“A couple of weeks? I don’t know. I don’t think it’s the flu, Scott.”

“How do you know? Did you talk to a doctor? Maybe you should talk to a doctor, or something, I dunno, it sounds like the flu, Stiles.”

“Because the flu wouldn’t make my fucking nipples hurt, Scott!”

And **_that_** made an awkward silence. Years later, Stiles would go on to say how many gay babies were born in that one moment.

“That part wasn’t supposed to come out.” Stiles said all too quietly.

“Your nipples hurt?” Scott snickered, biting his lip. That bastard was way too close to laughing for Stiles’ comfort.

“Dude! This isn’t funny! What if I have, I dunno, some kind of rare nipple cancer or something? This could be a serious issue.”

“I don’t think nipple cancer exists, bro.”

“Well I have to have something! You can smell stuff like that, can’t you? Sniff me!”

Scott frowned, “I don’t want to sniff you, that’s weird.”

“I need to know if something’s wrong! Please, come on! I’ll take off my shirt if I have to.”

“God! No! Just...fine, leave your shirt on and I’ll sniff you.” He got off the bed and groaned, muttering about how he couldn’t believe he was doing this, before sniffing the air around Stiles. He frowned a bit before getting a little closer, sniffing at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles shivered, “Well?”

“Just...you smell more magic-y? Like...you always kind of smell magic-y since you started taking those lessons with Deaton, but it’s more now. Like you rolled in a pile of magic.”

“...‘rolled in a pile of magic’, Scott?”

“You know what I mean. But, um...you also smell a little like Derek, but not really?”

That made Stiles pale a little. It wasn’t really a _huge_ secret that he and Derek had hooked up, how could it be when most of his friends were werewolves, but it had been only one time. It was Stiles’ birthday and his dad had been down in Sacramento for some mandatory terrorism conference and Scott had been off doing something with Allison. He was alone and kind of miserable and, surprise, Derek had actually invited him over.

Somehow that had lead to a weekend marathon of the best (and only) sex he ever had. By the next Monday, Erica was complaining about how he “reeked” of Derek and he was sore in places he didn’t even know existed.

But in the past four weeks, he hadn’t even seen Derek. It was like the older man had gotten scared that Stiles was going to ask for a ring or something and went into hiding. (Stiles knew that wasn’t true, though, there had been a huge pack meeting thing up in Portland about a week after his birthday that Scott had almost gotten dragged into and Derek had spent at least two and a half of those weeks up there, the rest was probably just Sourwolf being Sourwolf.)

Stiles scooted away from Scott, “So what? Derek gave me some kind of werewolf chlamydia?”

“Why do you jump right to chlamydia? It could be the clap or were-herpes or something.”  Scott paused, “Maybe he caught something from Ms. Blake?”

“We are _not_ going there.”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know, Stiles. Maybe Deaton will?”

Stiles groaned, “Of course my life comes down to getting examined by a _vet_.” He pushed up from the chair, and picked up the empty pizza boxes. “Open a window before you hide my shit, Scotty, I don’t think we’re gonna be back before Dad gets home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of wanted to get this out before there's a chance that Derek might not be an alpha anymore, because I've been working on this idea with a friend of mine for a very long time and the whole story is built around Derek's alpha status and family history and yeah.
> 
> Erica and Boyd are back because somehow magic. I don't know. I just want them back. I'll try to bring in as much of the next few episodes and 3B as I can, but I can't promise everything will be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles refused to ride on the back of Scott’s bike. If everybody considered his beloved Jeep a “metal deathtrap”, then his best friend’s sad excuse for a motorcycle was even worse. Every time Scott even suggested getting a little sidecar for him to ride around in, Stiles wanted to punch him in the face

So that’s why they were taking the Jeep, only halfway through the ride Scott wound up taking the wheel because Stiles was shaking so hard.

“I’m sure you’re fine...” Scott muttered, thankfully keeping his eyes on the road. Stiles could hear that hint of “what if” in his voice though. “You’re just fine.”

He chewed on the sleeve of his hoodie, trying to hold his legs still with his other arm so they wouldn’t bounce up and down. “Yeah. Peachy-keen.” He couldn’t stop thinking about his mom, and how even though Scott couldn’t _smell_ it, how there could be even the slightest chance that he could be really sick. His mom had started off the same way, with dizzy spells and always being tired, and then the nausea had started. His parents had thought she was going to have another baby (they’d always wanted a big family but had problems before he was born), only to find out it was the big C-word.

That didn’t explain the “magic-y” smell Scott had mentioned, though. He had started emissary training a few months before in secret in between the entire kitsune incident (even though there was some doubt over whether he was a druid or something _entirely_ different), and it had only come out when the smell of mistletoe and magic had become too noticeable to hide - especially to Erica and Boyd, who seemed more in tune to it after their resurrections.  

“Stiles...Stiles!”

Stiles jumped a bit as he snapped out of whatever stupor he was in. His the cuff of his sleeve was wet with spit and Scott was shaking him. He looked out the window and saw the front lights of the clinic were shut off.

“Deaton told me we should come through the back. Come on.” Scott unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car while Stiles messed with his own.

Walking into the exam room just put this aching feeling in his gut of “wow, this is my life now”, and it only seemed to intensify when Deaton told him to sit on the table and talk about his symptoms.

“I’ve been dizzy and tired...not really nauseated, but I can’t really bring myself to eat as much as I want,” Stiles trailed off, not really wanting to divulge the more intimate details of what was going on. “It started, I dunno, two weeks ago? It’s been pretty bad this week though.”

Deaton’s face didn’t change as he looked over Stiles, somehow managing to remain completely professional. “And this was after having sex with Derek?”

“Wow, right to the point, aren’t you? Yes, it started after that.”

“And did anything strange happen when the two of you were together?”

“Um...strange?”

“You know what I mean, Stiles.”

“I do...?” Then it hit him, and he could practically feel his face going bright red, “Oh! You mean kn-”

Scott gasped and clapped his hands over his ears, screaming something akin to “la-la-la-I’m-not-listening” and “this-is-not-happening” at the top of his lungs.

Stiles glared and pulled his sneaker off his foot before throwing it at Scott, “If you’re going to do that, get out!”

Scott frowned as the shoe bounced off his arm, “I’m sorry, it’s just...it’s gross. I already didn’t want to think of you and Derek having sex, but knotting? Stiles that’s crossing a line.” 

“No one said you had to sit here and hold my hand if it offends you so much.” He really did want Scott to stay though, if something was really wrong he was going to need the support.

“If you two don’t mind...?” Deaton arched an eyebrow before turning back to Stiles, “Yes, Stiles, I meant knotting.”

He swallowed and look down at his feet, an itch in the back of his mind telling him to either retrieve his shoe or kick off the other one, “Um...a couple of times?”

“A ‘couple’ of times...?”

“I was there from Friday night until Sunday night, okay! And I kind of enjoyed i-Scott, stop with the gagging noise!” Stiles really had enjoyed it though, it had happened by accident the first time and they only did it one more time before he finally went home, but it felt really good and being that close to Derek for the hour afterwards... 

So, okay, maybe it was a little more to him than it probably was to the sourwolf.

Deaton just looked deep in thought, before looking a little unsure himself. “I might need to do a blood test...are you okay with that?”

“What choice do I have?”

Two vials of blood and an hour later, Deaton still had that unsure look on his face. “Well...you’re not sick. No STIs, supernatural or otherwise. No cancer either if you’re worried about that.”

Stiles sighed in relief, finally letting his shoulders untense, “Oh thank god...”

“You are pregnant, though.”

Stiles looked at Deaton, then burst out laughing. “Good one, Doc! Pregnant. Ha! It’s just the flu, isn’t it? Why aren’t you laughing too? Oh god, come on a chuckle or something. This isn’t funny anymore.”

“I wasn’t joking, Stiles.” Deaton sighed, looking through the stack of papers he was holding. “I mean...it hasn’t been unheard of for an alpha male to impregnate his male partner, it’s an evolutionary trait to ensure there will always be an alpha of blood relation in the pack, but usually it’s a beta or an omega, never a human. You’re quite the special case.” 

“No seriously, this isn’t fucking funny...”

“Being an emissary could play a role in it, but considering there is no document of such a thing ever happening, we can’t be sure...”

“Please stop talking, please. Stop the world I want to get off.”

“Stiles.” Scott touched his arm, looking all forlorn and shit, “He’s not joking.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles wailed (in a totally manly way, obviously), “Why is this happening to me! I’m not even done with high school yet, I can’t have Derek’s butt-baby.”

Deaton rolled his eyes, “It’s not going to come out of your butt.”

“And I just smoked a shit-ton of weed, plus my Adderall dosage...I already screwed everything up!” He groaned and fell back onto the table, rubbing his hands onto his face, “What’s my dad going to say? He’s barely used to the whole werewolves and magic thing, how’s he going to take ‘hey, Daddy-o, one of the werewolves in my life knocked me up - it’s totally cool though, he’s only six years older than me’? Oh my god.”

“Stiles.” Deaton’s hand rested on his shoulder, “I know this isn’t what you expected...but if you don’t have to keep it. I can’t perform the procedure but...everything is up to you. As for the Adderall and...’shit-ton’ of weed, if the baby is a werewolf, it probably hasn’t been affected.” He paused before continuing, “Not to say you should continue smoking, you probably could continue with your prescription if you do decide to keep it.”

“What are you going to do, man?” Scott asked, and even though Stiles couldn’t see it, he could tell he had the worried puppy-dog look on his face.

Stiles sighed and sat back up, “I think...I need to sleep on it. Or something...I dunno. Do I have to decide right now?”

“Of course not. Take whatever time you need.” Deaton gave him a weak smile, “Either way though, you’re going to need a physician that’s more versed in this than I am. Emissary or not, I’m still just a vet. I’ll see what I can dig up for you.”

Stiles just nodded, putting a hand to his stomach without even thinking about it. He didn’t know what step he was going to take next, but either way he knew nothing was ever going to be remotely the same.

And he wasn’t sure just how upset he was about it.

* * *

Stiles still couldn’t bring himself to drive, so he just let Scott take the wheel. As he leaned against the passenger side window, he let his mind wander. 

A baby, a mass of cells possibly containing life, inside of him. A mass of cells and tissue and god knows what else since he hadn’t taken a biology class since freshman year and still needed to brush up before school started again. All because he and Derek had decided to be lonely together and fuck around in his loft for a weekend. They weren’t even _together,_ he was pretty sure that Derek still only just tolerated him - even if they had gotten closer and, yeah, Stiles did really “like like” him. But that didn’t mean that they could actually be something together.

Other thoughts wormed in through the back of his head.

What would their kid look like? Would they have his eyes, or somehow turn out with Derek’s? Would they be a girl or a boy? What if there was more than one? He kind of hoped they wouldn’t have Derek’s teeth because nothing says “fierce and scary werewolf” like a set of bunny teeth.

Would it be human or a werewolf?

Suddenly the car stopped and Stiles was snapped out of it. They were in an In-N-Out parkinglot, the closest In-N-Out was in Redding, which wasn’t all that far from Beacon Hills but...

“Dude, did you just drive us all the way to Redding? My gas milage isn’t _that_ great, I don’t think I’ll have time to fill up before work tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll pay for your fill-up before we go back to your place.” Scott clapped his shoulder and unbuckled his seatbelt, “I’ll be right back, just stay put?” He didn’t wait for an answer before running out.

Stiles just sighed and unbuckled his own seatbelt before leaning back in his seat. He waited a couple of seconds before unzipping the front of his hoodie and lifting the hem of his shirt to look at his stomach. He was never going to be as muscular as he more lupine friends, but he wasn’t out of shape...but what would pregnancy to do his body?

If he decided to keep it.

Stiles sighed and put his hand on his stomach, running his fingers over it, “Who am I kidding...? I hope you don’t take after either of us.” 

Suddenly Scott opened the door and plopped back into the driver’s seat, holding a bag and two shakes. “Here.” He handed Stiles one of the cups before opening the bag between them, “I just got fries, I know you’re not that big on their burgers.”

“Five Guys does it better...” he muttered before sipping on the shake. His eyes widened as he recognized the taste. “Neapolitan?” He felt a tug in his heart. When his mom had been at the cancer treatment place nearby, his dad would pick them up for the three of them. His mom said it was one of the few things she felt like she could enjoy without feeling sick after. He’d only had a handful of them since she died, usually whenever he really missed her or if he was having a terrible day.

Scott smiled weakly before sipping his own shake, “Felt like you needed one.”

“You really are the best.” He took another sip before grabbing a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth.

Scott McCall really was the most awesome friend anyone could have, even if he could be kind of a buttface sometimes, and Stiles wouldn’t trade the world for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, as I said before - Derek is still an alpha in this story. You can totally make of that with you will - be it Cora never getting his power, or he killed one of the alpha pack members, or Stiles being that "spark" whatever you want it to be. Because I'm sorry I'm not sorry, but Derek can stay an alpha after reviving his uncle but healing someone who isn't dead takes that away? Bullshit. That's lazy storytelling. 
> 
> You can take Erica and Boyd's resurrection whatever way you want to as well. No this totally isn't the pot calling the kettle black. *cough* There's a reason I don't get paid to do this. 
> 
> I haven't seen the leaked episode, so I can't say anything is going to be changed in the future stuff regarding that...especially if anything happens with Peter because I kinda sorta like him and want a redemption arc for him but obviously I can't have nice things and yeah. But yeah, we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pushing midnight by the time Scott started driving them back to Beacon Hills, stopping at a gas station about halfway home. 

While he was out pumping gas, Stiles took the opportunity to look at his phone for the first time since leaving his house. Two of the texts were from his dad, one a simple “k” from when he said he would be out with Scott for the night and the other saying there had been an emergency at the station and he wouldn’t be home until late tomorrow afternoon. Stiles felt a little relieved about that, since it gave him a couple of hours to think about how to soften the blow when he told his dad. There was also one from Danny, saying he’d emailed stuff from the class he missed and hoped he was feeling better. Danny was awesome, especially since informing them that he’d known about all this supernatural business forever since “none of you know how to lower your voices”, nevermind the fact Jackson probably told him most of it.

The last text made him almost drop his phone though. 

**_From: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_hey_

It wasn’t that old, from about an hour beforehand - but Derek _never_ texted him. Like ever. Usually he called, but even that was only in the most dire of circumstances. The last time he had texted had been on Stiles’ birthday.

He debated not saying anything, but then he could almost _feel_ the movement in his stomach telling him that that was a dumb idea. He had to talk to Derek at some point, and if he was texting first that had to mean something.

**_To: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_hey_

**_From: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_how are you_

Wow, he hadn’t expected a response so soon.  Was Derek waiting for him to answer back? He was super tempted to just change his name to “Baby Daddy”. 

**_To: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_ok with scott, u?_

**_From: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_alright, cora’s out for the night_

**_To: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_lonely?_

**_From: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_i guess, i don’t know_

He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Derek sometimes. Isaac had pretty much left him for Scott and while Boyd and Erica practically clinged to him now, they still lived with their parents. With Cora up in Portland for college in the fall and Peter being, well, Peter, he was going to be stuck in that big loft by himself. And he didn’t really deserve that, especially since he had started putting in the effort to at least attempt becoming a normally adjusted person.

Scott hopped back into the driver’s seat and started the car. He started to pull out of the station. 

Stiles bit his lip and typed out a quick message before sticking his phone back into his pocket. 

They didn’t speak for a couple of minutes before Scott turned down the radio, “So...any idea what you want to do?” 

Stiles shrugged, playing with the drawstring on his hoodie before placing it in his mouth, “I dunno...I think I want to keep it.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...I mean, I know I still have to finish school and the college and stuff, but...” he sighed, “it just feels right, I guess? Maybe my dad won’t totally flip out and kick me out. I still need to talk to Derek too...”

Scott kind of scowled at that, “Derek’s not really dad material, bro.”

“Hey, he’s working on it, Scott. He’s not a bad guy, just kind of bent out of shape.” Stiles couldn’t really mention more than that. He wasn’t sure how aware Scott was of the steps Derek was taking to at least get that far, especially since he’d only found out about the therapy sessions by accident. “He might not even want part of this anyway, and that’s okay. I’ll do it myself if I really have to, I could probably get my GED and a full-time job.” 

“I guess...” Scott trailed off, turning onto Stiles’ street. “It’s totally a girl, by the way.”

Stiles gave him a look, “Scott, it’s just a mass of cells right now, I doubt its decided what gender it wants to be.” 

“No, dude, trust me. She’s a girl, I can just tell.” 

“Whatever you say.” Stiles thought about it for a second before running his hand over his stomach again. “I think I’d be happy with a little girl. That’d actually be really nice.” 

“Good thing that’s what you’re getting.” He pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition, “If you need anything, call me, okay? I mean it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles stepped out of the car as Scott did, slamming the door closed. He watched as Scott made his way to his motorcycle, “Drive safe, okay?” 

“Will do!” Scott gave him a mock salute before putting his helmet on and riding off.

Stiles sighed and made his way through the front door, into the quiet empty house. He looked down and couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of his situation, “Looks like it’s just you and me, girlie.” 

* * *

Work the next day was okay, to say the least. Bookstores never seemed to be all that busy during the early summer and it was really something he did just to fill time up during the summer, most of his spending money usually came from ads he had on the blog he’d started in freshman year. 

At least he was popular on the internet.

He managed to stave off his headache and the growing nausea with an ungodly amount of Jolly Ranchers and mints, vaguely wondering how morning sickness started or if it was just from stress. The fries could have something to do with it too (he swore, In-N-Out only had good shakes, everything else was better with Five Guys), but he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions.

When he got off around three, he made sure to swing by Little Li’s Wok and pick up his dad’s favorite things along with their usual order, as well as an extra order of szechuan beef for himself. He considered picking up something from the bakery too, but decided against it. He wanted to butter his dad up a bit, not give him a heart attack. 

His dad was laying back on the couch when he came in through the front door, freshly showered and wearing civies. He looked at the bags in Stiles’ hands then back at Stiles before frowning and asking, “Who did you kill?” 

“Nobody!” Stiles yelled, “And I’m offended you would think that.” 

“You had to have done something. Did you break something?” 

“No! Dad! I just wanted to do something nice, god! Now get up so I can set the table.” He carried the bags into the kitchen and set them on the table. He grabbed the plates and silverware as his dad took the containers out of the bag. 

“This is a lot of food, kiddo. Scott’s coming over too?” 

“No, just us. I wanna spend some time with my good old dad.”

“Okay, now I know something is up.” His dad gave him a concerned look before placing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Son, you know if something is wrong you can tell me, right?”

And that was it, the final blow to Stiles’ resolve. He sighed and put the plates down, “It’s going to sound really unbelievable.”

“After werewolves and magic and that fox thing you kids were so worried about? Try me.” 

“I’m pregnant, Dad.” 

“No, seriously, Stiles, you don’t have to joke.” 

“I wish I was joking.” He leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “I found out yesterday, Scott and I went to go see Dr. Deaton. and that’s what he told me. I don’t know how it happened, and if I knew it could I would have used protection, but...it was only one time.” 

“You can’t be serious. My son, my eighteen year old, biologically male _son_ is pregnant.” His dad gave him a sharp look, “You better start explaining right now, Stiles.” 

He felt completely defeated, his shoulders hunching over, “Please don’t hate me. I can’t do this alone, I don’t even know if Derek will want to be involved and I can’t lose you too and-” 

“Derek? As in _Derek Hale_?” His dad looked absolutely livid at that, turning and starting to make his way for the back door, “I’m going to kill him, I’m going to fucking kill him.” 

“Dad! Stop! Wait!” Stiles ran in front of him and put both his hands on his dad’s arms, “He doesn’t know yet, and he can’t find out like this! I still need to talk to him and Deaton said he’s going to find someone to help us figure this all out, but I can’t do that with you jumping for the wolfsbane bullets.” He sighed and let his arms drop, “I’m not upset about this, Dad...I’m really not. I mean, yeah, I didn’t plan for any of this to happen and I could always just put an end to it if I really wanted to, but I don’t want to. 

“Yeah, it’s probably going to change a lot of things for me. Maybe I’ll just go to the community college or wait a while after graduation. I wasn’t going to go that far anyway, maybe I could even swing both. Right now, I don’t want to think about that.” He let his arms drop, “All I know is I want to keep her, even if it means things are going to be a bit harder.” 

His dad looked him over before sighing, “This conversation isn’t over, far from it. Got it?” He moved back to the counter and grabbed the plates, “But I also don’t want dinner getting cold, so there’s nothing saying we can’t have it over food.”

Stiles nodded, taking the now empty bag from the table and tossing it in the trashcan, “Yeah...yeah.”

His dad nodded before taking his seat at the table, nodding Stiles’ across from him. “So…‘her’, huh?” 

* * *

Hours later after dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and Stiles endured enough horribly awkward conversation topics to last him a lifetime, they sat together in the living room watching a rerun of _Clue_ on some random channel. It’d always been their movie from the time Stiles was barely old enough to walk and always managed to ease whatever tension was between them. 

His dad sipped his beer, tapping his wedding ring against the neck of the bottle, “We could probably convert the guest room into a nursery…” 

“Yeah?” he asked before swigging at his bottle of water (because his dad refused to let him have a soda, “werewolf spawn or not”).

“Yeah.” He frowned a little before looking over at Stiles, “Hale isn’t going to be hanging around here all the time now, is he? He’s not like your boyfriend or anything, is he?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Ah hell.” His dad groaned before taking another sip. 

And Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at that, because it was hilarious, before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**_From: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_what time are you coming over tomorrow?_

Stiles licked his lips nervously before typing out a reply.

**_To: Lord Furrybutt_ **

_after 2 prolly, class until noon and then some errands_

There was no turning back now, Stiles just hoped it would all work out in the end. But even if Derek decided that he didn’t want anything to do with this, he still had the comfort of knowing his dad would stick by him no matter what.

And that was really all he needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward cough* So, uh, if you follow my Tumblr you totally know how annoyed I was with the season finale.
> 
> Like I said though, this kind of diverges off from canon after a certain point in season 3 or things stay the same and stuff changed after the finale or whatever you feel like going by. I'm debating making a prequel story explaining why Derek is still an alpha in this story and how Cora is technically one too, but I'm not all that sure. I'm probably going to ignore the whole Peter being the new big bad thing since I just really want a redemption for him because I'm a sucker for redemption arcs. 
> 
> Derek's finally going to show up in person next chapter though! But how will he react to the baby? Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh! ...read that in Brak's voice for the full affect, haha. (I'm lame I'm sorry, I know.)


	4. Chapter 4

It was actually closer to one by the time Stiles pulled up outside of Derek’s building. His pre-calc class had actually let out 15 minutes earlier than usual and there had been absolutely no line at the bank when he went to deposit his paycheck. After that traffic had pretty much flown as he made his way to Crested Heights, the larger city Derek lived in. 

He considered sitting in the car for the next hour, just in case Derek wasn’t home (he could see the Toyota in the parking garage, but not the Camaro) and so he wouldn’t be sitting in an empty loft because Derek still lived in the stone age and didn’t own a TV. But then it hit him that _Cora_ mostly drove the Camaro now since she wasn’t allowed to take it up to school and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the car, shaking his hands out a little as he did. “Now or never, Stilinski.” he muttered before bringing his hand to his mouth to bite at his sleeve.

By the time he was pushing open Derek’s heavy sliding door, all while thinking how impossible it would be when he had a freaking basketball under his shirt, his knees felt absolutely weak. What the hell was he going to say? What the hell was _Derek_ going to say? Besides the couple of texts the day before, they hadn’t spoken in almost a month. And yeah, while their last interactions had been pretty intimate (far more than Stiles expected) to say the least, it wasn’t like they were close. He wasn’t even sure if they were friends.

“Hey,” he called into the loft, “I’m early, sorry, but…” 

And there was Derek, still wet from the shower with his hair flopped over his forehead and only sporting a loose towel around his hips, standing at the foot of his bed in the middle of the room.

“Oh my god…” 

“Stiles…”

Stiles practically ran into the room and hopped over the couch to reach him. He threw his arms around the older man’s neck and kissed him sloppily, only jumping a little bit when Derek pulled him closer. The water on Derek’s skin started to seep through his t-shirt and it wasn’t that long after that Derek started to push his hoodie off his shoulders. He pulled away just enough to finish the job and tug his slightly damp shirt off as well, before eventually carding his hands through Derek’s wet hair. 

“You said two.” Derek muttered against his jaw, focusing on that one spot where it met his neck. After a weekend of trial and error, the older man _knew_ that was one of his most sensitive spots. Jerk. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being early.” 

“I guess so.” He trailed his hands down Stiles’ shoulders, across his pecs and nipples (again, what a jerk), and down his sides before resting low on his stomach. 

And then Stiles remembered what he was there for. The baby. The baby Derek didn’t know he was having with Stiles. “Hey, um, about why I came here, I-mmph!” he didn’t even manage to get a word in edgewise as Derek pressed their lips together, pulling Stiles close again. 

“Later.” He growled before kissing him again, this time actually putting his all into it and sliding their tongues together in just the right away. 

There was no way Stiles was going to argue about that.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they were spooned up against each other in a way that was only slightly uncomfortable as Derek’s knot kept them tied together. Derek was always super tactile after sex, lacing their fingers together and placing soft kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be some kind of way to help ease the pain of his knot (even though he acted the same way even when they didn’t get that far) or some kind of wolf thing. 

“So…” he started, pressing his back into Derek, “that was a nice surprise. Totally not what I came here for, but a nice addition.”

“Mmhmm…” Derek hummed and nuzzled the back of his ear.

“But, speaking of that...I really do need to talk to you.” 

“It can’t wait?” 

“No, it really can’t.” He looked down at Derek and his joined hands, resting against his sternum before slowly moving them to his stomach, “You, um, remember last month?” 

“No, I completely forgot.”

“Hey, don’t sass me. Sarcasm is my schtick, you just stick to dark and broody and lurking in the shadows, okay big guy?” Stiles huffed, “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you remember last month? The weekend of Amazing, Indescribable Sterek Sexy Time?” 

“Sterek?”

“It’s a portmanteau of Stiles and Derek.” 

“I know what it is, I just don’t know why you’re using it.”

“Details. Anyway, so I’m just gonna assume you remember. Well, last week I started feeling kind of off and it got really bad a couple of days ago and I started freaking out that you gave me werewolf AIDS or something.” he could practically feel Derek’s glare burrowing in the back of his head, “Don’t give me that look, it’s a totally rational fear. I went to Deaton with Scott to figure out what was going on, and, well...surprise, I’m pregnant.” 

“...what?”

“Bun in the oven, up the pole, knocked up - whatever you want to call it. And you, Mr. Derek Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Hale, are responsible.” 

“There’s no way. Deaton’s got to be wrong.”

“Oh yeah, why didn’t I think about that? God it’s so obvious that the only guy we know that has an extensive knowledge of werewolf biology that rivals how much actual werewolves know would make a mistake that fucking huge.” 

“Stiles, you’re not a beta or omega - that’s the only time it’s _ever_ possible.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Derek this is making as much sense to me as it is to you, so don’t give me that tone.” he sighed, “Look, I just figured I tell you. If you don’t want a part in this, it’s totally cool - I needed to let you know what was going on though.” 

Derek didn’t say anything at first, and Stiles took it as a confirmation that Derek didn’t want any part in this kid. And why would he? Why would he want to be tied down to some teenage spazzoid that couldn’t even figure out how he was going to handle the next couple of months, let alone the oncoming years of parenthood. Derek probably had better things going from him, well not really - but better things that could be going for him if he was open to them.

Suddenly he was pulled closer, pressed against Derek’s warm body with his nose buried in his hair. “Did I say I didn’t want to be involved?” 

“Well why would you?”

“Because it’s _my pup_ , Stiles. It’s family, pack…” he made a weak noise in the back of his throat, somehow managing to pull him closer. “I...it’s…” he stumbled over his words, all the while holding onto Stiles like he was the only life raft on the Titanic. 

“It’s what, Derek? Your duty? ‘The right thing’? Don’t feel like you have to do this out of some moral duty because I don’t need that.” 

“No! It’s not like that!”

And Stiles was shocked, because he didn’t think he had ever heard Derek’s break in just that way. It wasn’t the guilt and remorse that were sometimes tied with Boyd and Erica, or the distant tone it took when he talked about his life before the fire. This was different, desperate and almost scared, like he was going to lose everything because Stiles took whatever he meant the wrong way. 

“Then what is it…?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet.

Derek swallowed, Stiles could practically _feel_ it, “I...care a lot about you, so much it...it really hurts sometimes.” the words seemed like a real struggle to get out, but completely genuine all the same. “I have since I met you.” Okay that was a surprise. “Werewolves...we can’t really knot with someone that isn’t our mate, it’s not just something that happens with anybody…”

“Wait, so I’m your…” 

“But, Stiles, up until a couple of months ago I thought you were six years younger than me, and there’s still five years between us. Mates aren’t like being married or just together, it’s for life, no way out. You’ve got better things than me ahead of you and I didn’t want to make you stuck, but it looks like I did that anyway.” 

Stiles thought about that for second, before reeling his elbow back and nailing Derek in the stomach. It hurt him more than it probably hurt the other man, but it still got his point across. “Idiot. I thought you and your therapist were working through that inferiority complex thing. I’ve been trying to get in your pants since last July, and you thought I stayed the entire weekend up for sex? Clearly you underestimate your cuddling and romantic skills.” He turned as much as he could and placed his hand on Derek’s cheek, “Listen, I don’t know much about all this mate stuff, but I know that I care a lot about you too and I’d like to have you involved with the baby as much as possible, so I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Derek nuzzled into his hand, “Pup.” 

“What?” 

“It’s a werewolf, so it’s a pup - not baby.” 

Stiles groaned and fell back onto his pillow, “Oh Jesus.”

* * *

Hours later, Stiles sat on Derek’s kitchen counter in his boxers and a t-shirt - sharing the box of poptarts they had found shoved in the back of a cabinet. Derek swore up and down they were Boyd’s, but Stiles didn’t say a word. 

“So...we’re one hundred percent sure it’s a pup?” Stiles asked in between bites. 

“Alphas can only have pups, it’s so that there’s always someone to pass the duties onto.” He put a bottle of water next to Stiles and only rolled his eyes a little when he whined about it. “No chance that it’s human.” 

Stiles hummed and opened his water, “Scott says it’s a girl, what do you say about that?” 

Derek shrugged, “The Hale line is matriarchal and the firstborn has been a girl for at least the last couple of generations, so I wouldn’t be surprised.” He grabbed one of the poptarts from the box and unwrapped it, “Her last name would have to be Hale...pack diplomacy and legal stuff.”

“Can we talk about names later?”

“Yeah…”

They stayed there in silence for a bit, Stiles seated on the counter and Derek leaning next to him. Stiles dropped one of his hands to his stomach, unconsciously running his fingers over the soft material of his t-shirt. 

“Can I feel?” Derek asked

“There’s not really anything to feel yet.” 

“So?” 

Stiles shrugged and spread his legs enough for Derek to stand between them. Derek’s thumbs brushed past the waistband of his boxers and ran along his stomach, pushing his shirt up along the way. It felt nice, intimate. 

Perfect.

Derek leaned down and pressed their lips together, and yeah…everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herp a derp, this took a long time. 
> 
> I'm updating at work because I just finished this chapter, hopefully the next one won't take as long. I deviated a bit from the outline I started so I need to sit down and map some things again.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek frowned as he stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time. He hadn’t worn one in the longest time, a couple of months at least, since he never really had the need to. He worked from his laptop, he didn’t go anywhere fancy, and he certainly didn’t go out on dates. He sighed harshly and threw it down on his dresser before undoing the first button on his shirt. 

It was an Important day. Capital “I”, bolded, underlined, and starred Important. It was Thursday night, aka the day the sheriff had cleared to have dinner with him, aka less than a week after Stiles’ little “surprise, I’m pregnant!” announcement. Otherwise known as, the day of Derek’s imminent demise. 

To say Derek was not looking forward to this dinner was an understatement. 

He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and fixed his hair, contemplating if he should shave or trim his scruff before he saw the thick, horn rimmed glasses sitting next to the forgotten tie. Those were also a sometimes thing, when he wanted to look older or more professional. He picked the glasses up and fumbled with them a bit before putting them on. 

That was as good as he was going to get, he supposed. 

“You’re looking fancy.” Cora called over from the couch, her feet on the coffee table with a plate of pizza rolls on her lap. “You going on a date or something?” 

“No.” Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchenette to pick up his keys. He messed with them in his hands for a brief moment before asking Cora, “Do you have the keys to the Toyota?” 

“In my room, why?” 

He tossed the Camaro keys over to her, “Late graduation present, don’t scratch it up or I’ll take it back.” He really didn’t want to give up his car, but it definitely wasn’t good for toting a baby around. The Toyota was safer, better on gas, and even though it had originally only been a loaner while the Camaro had some bodywork done, he had kept it because he thought it would be good for Cora.

But of course, plans change. 

“Are you serious?” she held the keys tightly, almost as if Derek would snatch them away from her right that second. 

“Unfortunately.” After a quick trip up and down the stairs to retrieve the keys he made his way out the door, but not without giving his sister a pointed look, “I won’t be out too late, so no funny business.”

“Yes, _Dad_.” 

He really hoped Cora didn’t notice his heart jumping at that. 

* * *

Without traffic, the drive from his loft to the Stilinski house never took that long. He also was a bit of a stickler for giving himself a lot of extra time to make a couple of stops along the way. 

First was the Preserve, mostly just to clear his head. He parked his car in front of his family home, his hands right back on the steering wheel after turning off the ignition, and let his mind wander. 

Stiles was his mate, they both knew that now and Stiles seemed okay with it. They were having a pup together in a few months, even though that really shouldn’t have been possible - but they were going to work through it together (as long as the Sheriff didn’t gut him first). Things were going to work out. 

Except for the fact Stiles probably _didn’t_ **love** him. He liked Derek a lot, admitted as much and had been acting that way since the start of the week, and there was definitely a lot of sexual attraction between the two of them (where sex with Kate had been intense and Jennifer had been passionate, sex with Stiles was also fun). Derek was probably trapping him into something much more permanent than what he wanted though. 

And he felt awful about it, even if his wolf felt completely satisfied.

He didn’t even know how he was going to tell Cora. Things had been...weird between the two of them for months. Packs weren’t meant to have more than one alpha in most cases, and with Scott and the twins also in the territory, there was a lot of tension between the five of them as they tried to figure everything out. It was worse with his own sister though, where some days they were just fine but others felt like they were walking on eggshells or ready to rip each other apart for territory in the loft.

A pup was going to change things even more, Derek just didn’t know how.

He sighed again, deciding that one problem at a time was enough and started the car back up. Right now Stiles’ father was the “problem” that he needed to focus on.

And hopefully that blow could be softened with some cookies from the grocery store’s bakery and a case of beer.

* * *

**_From: Assbutt Baby Daddy_ **

_here early, what should i do_  
  


Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes before texting back.

**_To: Assbutt Baby Daddy_ **

_i don’t know maybe you should ring the doorbell_

**_From: Assbutt Baby Daddy_ **

_don’t patronize me_

“Oh my god, I hope our kid isn’t nearly this stupid.” Stiles groaned as he put his phone in his pocket and pushed up and off the couch, he called out to his dad in the kitchen, “Derek’s cowering in the car, Dad!”

“Hang on, I’m loading my shotgun.” 

Stiles opened the door and found Derek standing on the porch, his finger hovering over the door bell, “Don’t worry, he’s not serious. I hope. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t been hanging around Mr. Argent enough this week to get the right kind of bullets anyway.” 

“That sounds really promising.” 

“Oh shut up and let me look at you, since when did you start wearing glasses? Or better yet, how come you haven’t been wearing them in bed? I think we have time for a quickie in the backseat of your car.” 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” his dad said from behind him. He gently moved Stiles out of the way, “Derek.” 

“Sheriff…”

“Considering the position we’re in, I’m pretty sure you can start calling me by my first name. You do know my first name right?” He nodded to the case at Derek’s feet, “Blue Moon, nice. Your boyfriend has taste, Stiles.” 

“DAD! Oh my god.” 

Derek lifted the box in his left hand, “I wasn’t sure what to get, so I just had the girl behind the counter pick whatever, if that’s okay.” 

“I don’t see why not.” His dad took both the case and the box and started back into the house, “Don’t just leave our guest standing outside, Stiles.” 

Stiles quickly pulled Derek in and slammed the door shut, “I think you made a good impression.” 

“I think I smell monkshood in the kitchen.” 

“I still think you made a good impression.”

* * *

Dinner wasn’t as awkward as any of them had been expecting. Sure, they didn’t talk - at all, except for when someone asked for something to be passed - but Derek figured it was better than the threats that he’d been expecting. Stiles made a vegetarian lasagna, but all three of them wound up just picking at it.

“You probably need more protein…” Derek said suddenly, “our diet is usually really high in protein, and pups especially need it.” 

The sheriff, John, scoffed and took another bite of his lasagna, “That explains why he’s been going though bacon like it’s water.” 

“Try some nuts?” 

Stiles just gave them both a look, but got up from his seat to head into the pantry. He came back with a can of almonds and popped a few in his mouth.

“Speaking of this whole ‘pup’ thing…”

Derek dropped his fork. It fell on the plate with a loud clang that made even Stiles flinch. He swallowed and nodded, “We...probably should talk about that.” 

John leaned back in his seat, “Let’s just forget that whole ‘arrested twice’ thing, you’ve been exonerated and everything in the past few months has explained enough for it to be water under the bridge. I still know absolutely nothing about you. Where you live, if you work at all, if you can take any responsibility for my grandchild…” 

Stiles frowned and shoved more almonds in his mouth. 

Derek cleared his throat, “Right. That’s important. I’m living in a loft in Crested Hills right now with my sister, but I just got permission from the county to rebuild the house.” 

“Seriously?” Stiles said around his mouthful

“It’s still technically my family’s property, but I needed to get the paperwork together to actually get things in order.”

“And how exactly are you paying for all of this?” John asked. It was obvious he wanted to ask if he was living off the insurance policy from the house or anything his parents had left, a lot of people usually did. 

“I’m really involved in the stock market...and I write a bit.” 

“Write?” 

He ran a hand through his scruff, his shoulders hunching a little, “Mostly investment stuff, I have a couple of books out that still do really well. Boring stuff, making your money work for you, best ways to invest, alternatives to Buffetology. Sometimes I write for magazines or websites if they ask. I’m finishing something on real estate investment.” He _hated_ talking about his work. It made him feel like the biggest nerd in the world.

Stiles’ dad seemed impressed though, if the look on his face way anything to go by. He picked up his beer from the table and took a sip, “I thought you a drug dealer or something, you don’t know how much better that makes me feel.”

“Dad! Jesus Christ!” 

“How involved are you planning on being?”

“As much as Stiles will let me, sir. I’d actually like him to move in with me when the house is finished.” 

Stiles started choking, his dad did too. 

“What?!”

“Absolutely not!” 

Derek didn’t even have time to answer because Stiles did first, “Why not? I’m eighteen years old, we’re having a kid together!” 

“You’re still in high school!”

“So? I’m not going to quit school if I move out, it’d probably easier since Derek would be around to take care of the baby.” 

“You’re not moving out, Stiles!” 

Derek cleared his throat, “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up...it was just an idea. I’m not even exactly sure when the house will be finished, it might even be after Stiles graduates if I have a hard time finding a contractor. There’s still plenty of time to talk about this.”

John let out a disgruntled noise and took another sip of his beer. He gave Derek a pointed look that said “no way in hell are you taking my son away” that would have left him shaking if he was more human than werewolf. 

Stiles shoved a few more almonds in his mouth, “Since when did you get so logical?”

He huffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m plenty logical.” 

“Oh my god, stop lying. I could write a novel on ‘Times Derek Hale Made Illogical Decisions’ and it’d be longer than War and Peace.” 

“No it wouldn’t!” 

“It so would. You wanna bet on it? It’ll be my life’s work, I’ll get on the New York Time’s Best Seller List and be a lot more popular than those dumb econ. books you write.”

“Stiles, I’ve _been_ on that list more than once.” 

“Shush, let me have this.” 

“You two are _really_ boosting my confidence that you can pull off being parents.” John got up from his seat and walked over to the wastebasket, scraping the rest of the forgotten lasagne off his plate before placing it in the sink. “You two can keep arguing while you do the dishes. Try not to kill each other, will you?” 

Stiles frowned a little as he watched his dad leave the room, “I worked hard to make that, you know! It’s your lunch for the rest of the weekend too!” He closed up the can of almonds and got up from his seat, taking both his and Derek’s plates, “You’re drying right?” 

“I guess.”

They didn’t kill each other, or really argue much as they cleaned off the dishes. 

Stiles talked about how he wish he could just stick everything in the dishwasher, but because it leaked all the time it wasn’t really a possibility. “It’s not worth it to get it fixed,” he said as he passed Derek the last plate, “It’s only the two of us and we usually don’t have people over, plus it’s usually a chance for us to keep talking. Sure would be a lot easier though.” 

Derek just hummed in agreement as he finished drying off the plate and stuck it in the cabinet above the sink. “I could probably fix it, the one in the loft didn’t work at all when I moved in.” 

“I still can’t believe how many dishes two werewolves can make. You two are disgusting.” 

“Erica and Boyd come over a lot, it’s not just us.” 

“Right, keep telling yourself that.” He smiled though, and took Derek’s hand with his own. It was still soapy. “Did you really mean that about wanting us to move in with you?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” He leaned in close and buried his nose in Stiles’ hair, breathing in his scent. They were around the same height, so while the angle of his neck wasn’t too awkward it was still a lot different than being with someone shorter than him.

“Just checking.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had noooo idea how to end this chapter and that's why it took forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott was easily the best friend Stiles could have asked for. Like, there was never going to be someone as awesome as Scott McCall - not in a million years. Nobody else could even _dream_ of reaching Scott’s level. 

After all, who else would pause C.O.D. just to rub their best friend’s back while they vomited what had to be a lifetime’s worth of food into their toilet. Nobody but Scott McCall, that’s who. He only gagged once or twice when the smell hit him too, so that was even more of a bonus!

Of course, Stiles was too busy tossing his cookies to notice right at that moment. “I thought it was morning sickness, not all the time sickness!” 

“My mom said the name is a giant lie. Are you okay now?”

“I have no clue.” He muttered as he spit into the toilet, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the remnants of the pizza he and Scott had ordered earlier. “I almost lost it at work today because some lady smelled like she took a bath in her perfume.” He reached up and flushed the toilet before laying his head down on the seat, head pounding and stomach still queasy. 

Scott’s hand left his back and Stiles heard him turn on the sink, “You want me to drive you home? Maybe you just need rest?”

“I had class this morning and work the rest of the day, I want to do _something_ fun.” 

“Sounds like the opposite to me.” Scott ripped off some toilet paper and held it out along with a plastic cup of water to him, “Here.” 

He lifted his head and took the both, “Thanks…” he muttered as he wiped his mouth before taking a couple of sips. He pulled himself onto his feet and stumbled back into Scott’s room, where he plopped down on the bed. “Being pregnant sucks, I still have another eight months of this. I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die! Hopefully...I think the icky stuff stops after a while at least.”

“Yeah, but then I gotta push this out of me somehow.” He finished the water in the cup, “Did Deaton mention finding someone who knows what they’re talking about yet?”

Scott sat next to him with both controllers, “No, he hasn’t said _anything_.” He passed one of the controllers and started the game back up. 

“Great, just perfect. I’m going to be pregnant forever because he can’t figure out how to get her out. I’ll probably just explode in a few years.” 

“Dude! You can’t explode! How are we going to explain _that_ to your dad?” 

“Well it won’t be my problem when I explode, now will it? So start planning.” Stiles made a noise that was two parts exasperation, one part despair and paused the game again, falling back on the bed, “I can’t believe this. Deaton said it happens to werewolves, so how come he doesn’t have at least some idea? I’m completely in the dark about this shit, I don’t know if I’m doing the right things or if I should stop taking my pills or whatever else it is I need to know.” 

He rubbed his face in his hands. The entire week had been a giant, raging shit storm for him and he could feel the stress piling on even more with each passing day. Derek had been called out of town not long after meeting with his dad, something about a previously scheduled lecture at some school in San Diego or San Francisco or something, and while he was still texting and calling him whenever he could it still felt really weird. 

They had spent more time together in the days before that than ever before, and Stiles had gotten used to it. It was nice having him around, _really_ nice. He already knew that Derek was a lot more relaxed when he wasn’t surrounded by everybody else and having that all of the time? Just wow. 

He let his hands fall back to his stomach, biting his lip, “Maybe I should ask Peter?” 

Scott dropped his jaw at that, “No way dude, he’s probably going to try to rip it out himself.”

“He would not!” 

“He so would!”

“Scott, come on! I have enough to worry about, don’t give me more.” 

Scott frowned sympathetically before taking the controllers off the bed and moving off the bed to turn off the XBox. When he was done he laid back next to Stiles and sighed an apology. 

They sat there in silence for god knows how long, Stiles felt way too tired to bother keeping time. He almost fell asleep until he noticed Scott squirming a little bit next to him, “What’s your problem?” 

Scott shushed him. 

“Don’t you shush me!” 

“Stiles shut up for a second, I’m listening for something!”

Stiles scowled but kept his mouth shut, but not without flicking his best friend’s ear first and calling him an asshole. 

Scott made that usual “serious” face he got when he was listening carefully to something before it shifted into a big grin, “Dude! There’s a heartbeat!” 

“What?” 

“Her heartbeat!” Scott pointed at his stomach, way more excited than he probably had any right to be, “I can hear it! Holy shit, dude, it’s so awesome. I mean, it’s really hard to hear and super quiet - but so fucking cool!” 

Stiles stared down at his stomach as Scott’s voice trailed off into just a buzz in his ears, the color draining from his face. A heartbeat, a heartbeat loud enough for Scott to hear. Suddenly everything felt all too real. His head felt numb and his eyes burned, while static filled his ears and the whole world seemed to fall around him. He was _actually_ pregnant, no take-backs.

He didn’t even notice Scott shaking his arm and calling his name for almost an entire minute. “Huh?” He swallowed, his voice cracking.

“You’re crying, man.”

His cheeks were wet, his cheeks were wet and tears were still flowing and he hadn’t even noticed. He quickly wiped his eyes, “Sorry...just dunno how to feel right now.” 

“I get you. You want to stay over? You look wiped.” 

“Derek’s supposed to call tonight.” 

“So? I’m not going to listen in on your conversation, not like I’d want to anyway. What time do you have to be at work tomorrow? I’ll make sure you get up early enough to go home and get ready.”

“I dunno...grab my phone and I’ll check.”

Scott slid off the bed and grabbed Stiles’ phone from the floor before tossing it to him. He scrolled through his calendar, feeling relieved that he didn’t have to work until later in the afternoon before realizing that meant that he’d probably be zonked out by the time his shift ended. He shot a text to his dad saying he was going to spend the night at Scott’s and then sent another to Derek asking when he’d be ready to talk before sticking the phone back in his pocket. 

He put his hands back on his stomach and tried to ignore the lump that was still sitting in his throat. He must have sniffled a little or something because he heard Scott shuffling around.

“Here.” Scott was shoving a box of tissues at him.

“Are these your jizz kleenex, dude?”

“No! I got these from the bathroom, come on it’ll get weird if you burst into tears on my pillows.”

“Gee thanks.” Stiles took the box from Scott and rolled his eyes. But he still took one out and wiped his eyes, “This is weird. I’m really happy, yeah, but I’m freaking out because, holy shit, I’m gonna be a dad. What is my life?” 

“It was bound to happen to one of us, I guess. I mean...one of the guys. Because one of us knocking up the girls? Too normal for this group.” 

“Please. They’re a million times smarter than all of us combined anyway, no lovin’ with out glovin’ for those ladies.” 

“Stiles...”

“Shut up, I’m pregnant. I can make as many bad jokes as I want.” His phone vibrated in his pocked and he pulled it out. 

**_From: Assbutt Baby Daddy_ **

_professor and dean wanted to take me to dinner for meeting :/ back at the hotel in an hour hopefully_

He sighed and wished time would pass by faster. 

“You know…” Scott started, “You’re probably going to have to tell the pack soon. At least some of them. They’re going to start hearing what’s going on.” 

Besides Lydia, Danny, and Scott, Stiles hadn’t really hung out with most of them since school ended. Peter was usually left to his own devices. Isaac had started taking more shifts at the graveyard. Erica and Boyd only seemed to get out whenever they could sneak away from their parents (and even then they were more often than not at Derek’s loft). Allison seemed to always be on one vacation or another with her dad. He didn’t hang out with Ethan, Aiden, or Cora much to begin with. 

“Yeah...eventually.”

“At least you don’t have to deal with Jackson?” 

“Don’t even start.”

Scott grinned and punched the side of his arm, “So...Netflix?”

* * *

It was almost 10 by the time Derek got the chance to call him. Stiles had been somewhere between awake and asleep when his phone vibrated against his chest. He scrambled to his feet and made his way into Scott’s bathroom before answering it, “Hey!” 

“ _Hey._ ” Derek’s voice came crackling over the line, he sounded just as tired as Stiles felt, “ _Sorry it took so long, I wanted to cut out early but…_ ”

“No, it’s fine don’t worry about it. Scott and I were re-watching old episodes of _Sunny_.” It wasn’t a total lie, Scott was just the only one sitting in front of the TV watching while Stiles listened in. “What was your meeting about, anything good?” 

“ _They asked me about teaching a class or two for the winter semester.”_

“What? Are you serious?!” 

“ _I turned them down, I don’t want to teach.”_

“You’re insane, that’s such a great opportunity!”

“ _Stiles, it’d be right after the pup’s born._ ” Derek sighed, and Stiles could imagine him scratching his beard or stretching out on his bed, “ _I’d rather spend time with you two than be stuck in San Diego by myself.”_

Oh no, that got his hormones kicking. Stupid pregnancy, stupid probable sudden influx of estrogen - making his emotions all wibbly wobbly. “You big softie,” he muttered, interrupting whatever Derek was saying about the paycheck, “You big, stupid softie.” His voice was cracking, how dumb. 

“ _You okay?”_

“Yeah...just miss you, y’know?” 

Derek was quiet for a little while before speaking, “ _I miss you too, I really wish I was home already.”_

“What time is your flight?” 

“ _Early in the afternoon.”_

“If you’re not too tired, can I stop by after work? I’m closing, but...” 

“ _Only if_ you’re _not exhausted.”_

Stiles probably would be, but he really wanted to see Derek at least for a little while. “I’ll be fine.”

“ _Okay, tomorrow night it is._ ” 

“Can’t wait.” Stiles tried his hardest, but he wound up yawning anyway. 

“ _Speaking of exhausted...go get some rest.”_

“Derek!” 

“ _We’ll talk in the morning, promise._ ” 

Stiles sighed harshly, “Fine. Fine. Night, assface.” 

“ _Goodnight, Stiles_.”

They hung up and Stiles made his way back into the bedroom. Scott made goo-goo eyes at him and asked if his call was “super romantic and everything he dreamed about” and Stiles flipped him off. 

He slept like a log and woke up the next morning, feeling a little bit better than he had the night before. He raided the McCall fridge with Scott for breakfast the next morning, and only flinched a little bit when Isaac walked past them to go konk out on the couch after his night shift. Scott still wouldn’t let him drink coffee (“it’s bad for her, dude!”), but Stiles managed not to complain too much.

He didn’t even realize that he hadn’t told Derek about their pup’s heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh...this took a while because of the semester and starting a new job and other reasons. 
> 
> But progress? 
> 
> I'm still debating on doing a prequel and what exactly that prequel will entail. It may just be three chapters explaining some things: why Derek is still an alpha, how Boyd and Erica are still alive, Peter not being a "big bad". But I'm debating if I should do an alternate 3B, and even then if it should be a complete rework or episodic along with the show. Who the fuck knows anymore. 
> 
> Behind the scenes info: Those were Scott's jizz kleenex.


	7. Chapter 7

The omega’s first attack came on a Wednesday afternoon. Well, the first attack most of them _knew_ about.

Danny was the one to get the text in the middle of their pre-calc class. Apparently Ethan and Aiden had known about it for at least a week before the rest of them, Danny had only figured it out when he wanted to know why his boyfriend was sneaking around. Naturally they hadn’t bothered telling anybody else about it because of stupid alpha pride and because they figured it wasn’t a _huge_ threat, since it only seemed to go after some stray cats and dogs.   


But then a human was attacked and all hell broke loose.

Derek was pissed, naturally, and so was Cora. Hell, _Scott_ was pissed off that they hadn’t bothered to tell anybody. There were a lot of people to protect in Beacon Hills and they couldn’t afford to keep secrets from each other. He thought that was absolutely clear after the insanity of the past year, but apparently everybody didn’t get the memo.   


Lydia was the one that snapped after they spent the first hour of their “pack meeting” screaming at each other. She told all five of the alphas to suck it up and figure out what they were going to do, or face her wrath. And no one wanted to face Lydia Martin’s wrath, no one was that stupid.

Danny was sent home, and Kira promised to stay close by to keep a close eye around his neighborhood just in case something happened. She couldn’t really do much to _stop_ the omega, since she was still trying to figure the whole kitsune thing out, but she could definitely keep their friend safe.

Stiles thought that was all well and good, after all, Danny was a normal human and didn’t want to be dragged into their werewolf stuff in the first place. He did the most he could to avoid it, even if he wound up getting involved more often than he wanted. He’d be safe in his own house, doing whatever it was he did when he was by himself or just chilling out with Kira.   


What Stiles _wasn’t_ happy about, was having Derek climb through his window and tell him that he would be staying home as well.   


“Bullshit!” Stiles yelled, shaking one of the ziplock bags of mountain ash he kept towards the back of his closet. “I am _not_ staying behind.”

“It way too dangerous! You could get hurt!” He left off the obvious “our pup could get hurt” that Stiles knew he wanted to add. He crossed his arms and stood firm, “You’re staying right here.”   


“Yeah, and who else is going to keep your furry butts safe? You know I can help, Derek, I’m supposed to be helping you out.”

“We don’t even know if you can still use that,” he pointed at the ziplock bag, “if you’re carrying a werewolf. What happens if you get stuck outside the circle, then you can’t do anything anyway.”   


“We’re not going to know if you don’t let me try!”   


“Stiles, you’re not going!”

“You’re not my father, Derek. Hell, I don’t know what you are to me right now,” he huffed and continued shoving supplies into his backpack, “but you’re not stopping me from doing what I need to do.”   


“You’re impossible! I don’t even know why I love your stubborn ass!”   


A beat passed. Stiles turned towards Derek fast enough that he was sure he almost gave himself whiplash. Derek paled and looked a little ill, and his face actually looked a little broken.   


“What…?” Stiles barely choked out.

“I..dammit.” Derek rubbed his face and slid against the windowsill down to the floor, “That wasn’t supposed to come out that way.”   


Stiles looked at his backpack, then back to the alpha, then back to his backpack. He sighed and walked over towards the window, before taking a seat next to Derek. “How was it supposed to come out?”

“I don’t even know. Just not like that, or at all - how about we go with that?” So, Derek still had a hard time with feelings, who wouldn’t after all the shit he had been through? He’d made a lot of progress actually, especially after his short disappearing act and following dedication towards self improvement. Stiles wasn’t sure what had caused _that_ , but now he had to wonder if it was because of him. But then that felt dumb because Derek hadn’t even acknowledged him that way until long afterwards.

He realized he hadn’t said anything so blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Have you been practicing with your therapist, Big Guy?” Nice. Smooth. Way to go, Stilinski.   


Derek rolled his eyes, “Really, Stiles?”

“I’m just saying! I mean, you’ve probably mentioned something about us to her so…”

“No, I haven’t been ‘practicing’ with my doctor. She was curious about why I was suddenly having a kid with a surrogate and when I got a boyfriend I was serious enough with to raise a kid with.” Derek leaned his head against the wall, “You already know about the whole mating thing, and this is kind of just part of it...but you’re only a kid and-”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Stiles flicked the side of his head head, “I’m a kid that’s been running with wolves for over a year. I’m a kid that pretty much just found out he’s some kind of magical conduit/emissary thing. I’m a kid that’s having a kid of my own in a few months. Face it Derek, after everything that’s happened, I don’t think that excuse can work at this point.”

Derek rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple, “You have no idea what you’re doing, Stiles.”   


“Yeah, well, neither do you, Sourwolf. We both have a lot to learn.” He put his hand on Derek’s leg, “Look...I’m not going to say ‘I love you’, because I don’t. Not yet at least. I barely know you, and I don’t have those weird instincts that made you decide that you love me even though you barely know me too.” He gave a weak smile, “But I can learn, and I probably will be able to say it some day, just give me some time. Can you deal with that?”   


Derek relaxed a little, as much as he was capable of, and put his hand on top of Stiles’, “Yeah. I can deal.”

“Good.” Stiles smirked, “So...you told your therapist that I’m your boyfriend? What’s next, do I get to meet her?”   


“Please don’t make me regret this.”   


And Stiles just had to laugh at that, because it was _funny_. Yeah, they were both kind of fucked up, but they were going to figure it out. Derek would have a bunch of new worries to bring up to his therapist, and Stiles would probably have to go back to having appointments with his own every week instead of on a bi-weekly basis. God, hopefully their kid wouldn’t turn out as messed up as her dads.   


Then he remembered.   


“Oh, crap! I forgot to tell you.” He grabbed the back of Derek’s head and started trying to pull him down.

“What the hell are you doing?”   


“Oh my god, shut up. I want you to listen to something.” He finally got Derek’s head down to his abdomen. He watched as Derek’s face slowly changed from knit brows and a scowl to wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

“Is that…?”   


“Yep.”

“How did-”   


“Scott heard it when I was over at his house, it just slipped my mind to tell you. Oh come on, don’t give me that look. I think being pregnant and therefore exhausted 99 percent of the day gives me a perfect excuse.”   


“She’s really there…”

Stiles smiled, and his fingers carded through Derek’s hair, “Yeah...she really is.”

Derek looked up at him and actually smiled. Stiles couldn’t resist the stupid goopy feeling in his chest and leaned down, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.   


“You know you’re still not going out tonight, right?”   
  
“Oh, **_fuck you_** , Derek.”   


* * *

Apparently Scott had told Malia to stick around the perimeter of Stiles’ house. It was nice to know that even his best friend wasn’t on his side. Stiles only figured it out when he heard shuffling in his neighbor’s garden and figured Mrs. Anderson wouldn’t like having her begonias squashed. 

He sighed and walked out his front door towards the ring of mountain ash he’d put around the house after Derek left to meet up with the others. He kicked at it just enough to break the circle. “Hey,” he called out into the darkness, “I ordered extra pizza so you might as well come in. No point in sitting outside.”   


Malia stepped out of the shadow of the Andersons’ house, a look of mild bewilderment on her face. Stiles wondered just how much of what he _said_ actually processed in her head and how much of her comprehension came from body language. Living without human interaction for eight years had taken away her ability speak past a few simple words (pretty much “yes”, “no”, “help”, and a few essentials), so he’d get it if it also stripped her of being able to understand words.

He just nodded towards the house and mentioned food again, which made her smile, nod, and walk past the broken circle. Stiles knelt down, fixed the line of mountain ash up, and lead her inside.

The sat on the couch, watching episodes of some bad reality series that his dad “just so happened” to have on the DVR. Stiles wondered vaguely if it was somehow setting a bad example for Malia, but when he looked over he noticed that she had just picked up some magazine he had left on the coffee table.   


Malia was cool. She didn’t tell him he was too human to do things or treat him like he was fragile. Or, at least she didn’t say it or imply it, but she couldn’t say or imply a lot of things. Not with a really limited vocabulary and improvised sign language at least. But Stiles liked to think that she wouldn’t do any of those things.  


He only paused the TV when he answered the door for the pizza. Malia’s eyes lit up like they usually did when she encountered something she hadn’t seen in so long, and that made Stiles feel a little less bitter about his situation.   


At some point she tapped on his shoulder and pointed at his stomach. At first he thought she was asking if he was still hungry, since she was very obviously eyeing the last slice of Hawaiian which Stiles was more than willing to give her. But then she tapped her fingers against the table, imitating the rhythm of a heartbeat.  

“Oh…” he muttered, swallowing the last of his soda (no one was around to stop him, dammit).   


Malia nodded and pointed again. One of her eyebrows arched, her forehead wrinkled, and she frowned just enough. _Out with it_.   


“Um...I’m having a baby.” When she looked confused, he put down his glass and moved his arms like he was holding something, rocking them back and forth. “Baby.”   


Her eyes widened, she waved her hand as if trying to egg him on. Stiles just assumed she was asking how it happened.   


“Derek.” He said simply, and he knew she knew _that_ word. She actually almost got it out a few times, only it sounded more like “Derk” and only came out when he was fighting with _her_ alpha (Scott). Stiles was pretty sure she was going to be very disappointed.   


But Malia just smiled, clapped his shoulder, and grabbed the last slice of Hawaiian before going back to scowling at _Mob Wives._  


* * *

By Sunday, they’d managed to drive the omega away from Beacon Hills. Most of that time had been spent just trying to find where he had been hiding, apparently he was squatting in some basement, and was scared away by the sheer number of alphas in the area. 

Everybody went their separate ways, still not bothering to talk over the elephant in the room, and Stiles woke up Monday morning to find Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“I have to get ready for class, you know.” Stiles grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I didn’t get a good enough listen before.”   


“You have plenty of time for that.”

“Yeah, but why wait?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohjesuswritersblock. 
> 
> So I'm kind of trying to figure out a prequel to this, but I dunno when it's going to come out. It's just going to explain some things, and probably be a very sporadic update, but if things don't make sense here they'll go more into depth there. Like Derek being in therapy, so if he's a little OOC (which I hope it's not super major because I'm trying, okay) it's because this _is_ months after the current continuity - Teen Wolf is currently in October 2011, "Foundation" is currently in May 2012 - and the characters have gone through changes we haven't seen, even if there have been some continuity changes. Derek's learning how to use his words and how to let go of things that he needs to let go of, he's healing. 
> 
> Yes, Kira exists. Yes, her and Scott dated. No, it's not awkward between then. Why did they break up? Hell if I know. It's because she liked Keroppi and Scott loves Chococat and they got in a spiff about it, how about that? (No it's actually because I already planned a future for Scott and Allison before we got to see how amazing Kira is and I don't want to change the continuity Lyn and I have been playing with). Malia exists too because I want more of her. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll update sooner next time, I just got stuck and couldn't form words right.


End file.
